gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Persimmon Festival 2013
The Persimmon Festival was a week-long celebration of the coming of autumn and the harvest. It is intended as a counterpart to the Dragonfly Festival, which celebrated the coming of spring. Held in Cysaegir, the small Aelotian settlement outside of Ta'Illistim, the Persimmon Festival took place September 20-27, 2013. Shops and Item Lists Crystal Odings Cysaegir, Waterwheels Lich room 4666 a silk-paneled haon arbor Odings, Shop Sheer silk dragonfly-painted panels attached to a wooden haon skeleton catch the sunlight and create a large illuminated space draped with all sorts of harvest bounty. Shafts of wheat and corn stand in the corners, and the openworked roof is woven with vines bowed heavy with grapes. Bowls perched on tall wrought iron stand are filled with fragrant apples and rosy pomegranates mingling with bittersweet-hued persimmons, a nod to the theme of this festival. You also see a set of haon hooks attached to a wall of the arbor with some stuff on it and a tall haon rack attached to a wall of the arbor with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: north, out On the haon hooks you see a small rainbow glaes dragonfly, a pair of rainbow glaes dragonflies, a series of rainbow glaes dragonflies, a tiny nacre dragonfly, a pair of nacre dragonflies, a series of nacre dragonflies, a tiny citrine quartz dragonfly, a tiny rose quartz dragonfly, a tiny smoky quartz dragonfly and a tiny blue quartz dragonfly. On the haon rack you see a curved silver needle, a series of tiny red gold rings, a pair of dark gold hoops, a simple platinum ring, a sleek imflass stud, a simple platinum stud, a simple vultite stud, a crimson vaalorn stud, a tiny rainbow glaes spike, a small blackened bone spike and a thin curved silver spike. Odings, Studio At the back of the arbor, a large space has been cordoned off with a hedge of corn and wheat shafts, leaving a small opening for customers to come in and go back out into the main area of the makeshift shop. Thick grass serves as a cushiony seating for those waiting for services, set with a small pile of velvet cushions for the owner of this establishment. Obvious exits: south ---- Delicate Weaponry Cysaegir, Vista Knoll Lich room 4651 some worn steps that go into an oily wooden cart Weaponry, Cart The heavy scent of honing oil permeates the air and the creaking wood on the large cart gives the impression there is tremendous weight on it. A narrow walkway leads down the center, both sides stacked high with wooden crates, strongboxes, chests, and coffers showcasing many exotic looking weapons. Towards the front of the cart an aelotoi merchant with a small table covered in dark oilcloth is displaying some crude weapons. Wooden steps at the back of the cart lead out to the festival grounds. Obvious exits: none In the wooden crate you see a mithril korseke, a mithril adze, a mithril cinquedea and a rustic rowan crosier. In the wooden strongbox you see an ora spatha, an ora cinquedea and an ora falcata. In the wooden chest you see a russet imflass korseke, a brown imflass adze, a yellow imflass cinquedea, an olive-green imflass falcata and an orange mossbark crosier. In the wooden coffer you see a vultite korseke, a vultite spatha, a vultite cinquedea, a vultite falcata and an orase crosier. On the covered wooden table you see a hooked iron korseke, a serrated iron adze, a fluted iron spatha, a long iron cinquedea and a jagged-edged iron falcata. ---- Floral Harvest Cysaegir, Garden Lich room 4652 a haon-paneled blonde thanot wagon Harvest The small, narrow wagon is filled with the rich loamy scent of green herbs and cut flowers. Spread across the blonde thanot flooring, a golden ramie linen carpet draws customers over to a vase-filled padauk display case and a square hazel-banded crate. Flickering candlelight casts pale dancing motes on the walls, emanating from a sharp-peaked faenor lantern sitting in the corner. Obvious exits: out In the padauk display case you see a spray of violet yarrow blooms, some white-gold persimmon blossoms, a trio of deep plum wild roses, some periwinkle blue talneo flowers, a chain of niveous snowcap daisies, a five-petaled vibrant saffron daisy, a lush gallica rose, a sharp-petaled tiger lily, a showy citrine ginger lily, a sunny-eyed tree poppy and a striking red maoral blossom. In the hazel-banded crate you see a rounded pale alabaster magnolia, a gold-suffused dark carmine zinnia, a full-petaled tangerine marigold, a softly curved pure black tea rose, a feathery pink mimosa flower, a blush-hearted white almond blossom, a star-shaped intense purple violet, an ivory-traced sunset gold orchid, a fully bloomed bold orange hibiscus, a bronze-cored fiery scarlet sirenflower, a seven-petaled garnet clematis flower, a diminutive yellow-orange sunflower, a dark-eyed pale lilac anemone, an ivory-washed rosy peach peony and a bell-shaped stark black mournbloom. a bell-shaped stark black mournbloom || 5000 ---- Frequent Fragrance Cysaegir, Linsandrych Common Lich room 4653 a huge deep burgundy silk pavilion Fragrance The walls of the huge pavilion are made of deep burgundy silk, stirring with the slightest of breeze or movement. A soft, sweet aroma wafts through the open area as customers sample a variety of fragrances. You also see a long white oak table with some stuff on it and a circular white oak stand with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east, west, out On the white oak table you see a bottle of coconut perfume, a bottle of chocolate perfume, a bottle of orange perfume, a bottle of pumpkin spice perfume, a bottle of cookie dough perfume, a bottle of blueberry perfume, a bottle of jasmine perfume, a bottle of lemon perfume, a bottle of rosewood perfume, a bottle of almond perfume, a bottle of nutmeg perfume, a bottle of banana perfume, a bottle of pomegranate perfume, a bottle of sweet spring perfume, a bottle of berry vanilla perfume, a bottle of autumn breeze perfume, a bottle of tropical breeze perfume, a bottle of strawberry perfume and a bottle of wild pear perfume. On the white oak stand you see a bottle of wildflower perfume, a bottle of rose perfume, a bottle of honeysuckle perfume, a bottle of lavender perfume, a bottle of cucumber perfume, a bottle of hibiscus perfume, a bottle of magnolia perfume, a bottle of peach perfume, a bottle of sirenflower perfume, a bottle of sweet pea perfume, a bottle of water lily perfume, a bottle of sunflower perfume, a bottle of pineapple perfume, a bottle of sweet aloe perfume and a bottle of vanilla sugar perfume. Fragrance Walls of deep burgundy silk enclose the area, their surface shifting from the faintest movement from passersby. A musky and spicy scent hangs heavily in the air. You also see a round dark oak stand with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east On the dark oak stand you see a bottle of musky leather cologne, a bottle of redwood cologne, a bottle of peppercorn cologne, a bottle of arctic cologne, a bottle of spiced lime cologne, a bottle of smokefire cologne, a bottle of jungle mist cologne, a bottle of sandalwood cologne, a bottle of sea breeze cologne, a bottle of cedar cologne, a bottle of clove cologne, a bottle of fresh scent cologne and a bottle of spicy cologne. Fragrance Deep burgundy walls of smooth silk stretch across the inside of the pavilion. There are few customers in this area of the tent, and more than half have faces contorted into a grimace. The area is infused with the mixed odor of sweat, sulfur, and sea salt. You also see a high red oak shelf with some stuff on it and a small red oak table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: west On the red oak shelf you see a bottle of peaty whiskey oil, a bottle of fish oil, a bottle of dusty parchment oil, a bottle of roasted meat oil, a bottle of forgefire oil, a bottle of sour alcohol oil, a bottle of cigar smoke oil, a bottle of acrid oil, a bottle of sea salt oil, a bottle of turnip oil, a bottle of fresh hay oil, a bottle of sawdust oil, a bottle of pine sap oil, a bottle of sweet musky oil, a bottle of coffee oil, a bottle of onion oil and a bottle of seaweed oil. On the red oak table you see a bottle of greasy oil, a bottle of manure-scented oil, a bottle of foul-scented oil, a bottle of mold-scented oil, a bottle of horrid scented oil, a bottle of sulfur scented oil, a bottle of blood red oil and a bottle of putrid smelling oil. ---- Harvest Scents Cysaegir, Disk Statue Lich room 4650 a large dark mahogany wagon Scents Crinkled saffron silk curtains offer relief from the dark mahogany-planked walls of this wagon, allowing the air to flow throughout. Arranged on shelves secured high above, tightly corked bottles of essential oils line the perimeter, and beneath, leaf-bracketed displays of jeweled bottles gleam in the ambient light. Nearby sits a narrow leather-topped table, and rows of small hooks and pegs along the walls showcase a variety of baubles for sale. You also see a gold-scripted bloodwood placard and a hand-painted russet-hued sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Gingerbread Forest smells of sandalwood and gingerbread. :Autumn Moon is orange and amber, with touches of vanilla. :Tobacco and Bloodwood is a blend of fresh-cut tobacco, bloodwood, and bergamot.' :Pecan Pie is reminiscent of caramelized brown sugar, roasted pecans, vanilla, and bourbon.' :Black Cherry Rose boasts ripe black cherries, almond, and tea rose.' :Hunter's Way is redolent of cloves and cinnamon, with dark chocolate notes and white cedar.' :Sun-kissed Pear is pear and olive wood, warmed by amber.' :Amber and Suede is a complex blend of vetiver, smoked pecan, leather, amber, and sandalwood.' :Berrywood is an infusion of blackberries and cream, tempered with mahogany and apple wood.' In the Common language, it reads: :All new fragrances for autumn! Perfumes can be found on the displays, and colognes more suited for men can be found on the table.' :In the heavy rust-hued glass bottle is Gingerbread Forest.' :In the spherical auburn glass bottle is Autumn Moon.' :In the tawny glass vial is Tobacco and Bloodwood.' :In the opaque ivory flasket is Pecan Pie.' :In the ruby-sheened obsidian ampoule is Black Cherry Rose.' :In the slender green flask is Hunter's Way.' :In the pale yellow spun glass vial is Sun-kissed Pear.' :In the whorled autumnal-hued bottle is Amber and Suede.' :In the squat honey-hued ampoule is Honeyed Leather.' :In the deep red-violet bottle is Berrywood.' :The hand-crafted gingerbread man pendant holds Gingerbread Forest.' :The dark amber full moon pendant holds Autumn Moon.' :The spiral-cut dark bloodwood talisman holds Tobacco and Bloodwood.' :The ivory-inset pecan charm holds Pecan Pie.' :The ruby-accented obsidian rose holds Black Cherry Rose.' :The cord-strung whittled cedar totem holds Hunter's Way.' :The delicate yellow sapphire pear holds Sun-kissed Pear.' :The copper-fused raw amber pendant holds Amber and Suede.' :The honey-hued polished oak charm hold Honeyed Leather.' :The red-violet despanal blackberry holds Berrywood.' On the leaf-bracketed displays you see a heavy rust-hued glass bottle encased in ivory lattice cage, a spherical auburn glass bottle with smoky black whorls, an opaque ivory flasket with a carved pecan base, a ruby-sheened obsidian ampoule etched with a rose, a pale yellow spun glass vial with an iridescent amber overlay and a deep red-violet glass bottle with an apple wood stopper. On the leather-topped table you see a slender green glass flask encased in cedar, a tawny glass vial with a smooth bloodwood base, a whorled autumnal-hued bottle sheathed in suede and a squat honey-hued glass ampoule with a leather-wound neck. On the pegs you see a hand-crafted gingerbread man pendant, a dark amber full moon pendant, a spiral-cut dark bloodwood talisman, an ivory-inset pecan charm, a ruby-accented obsidian rose, a cord-strung whittled cedar totem, a delicate yellow sapphire pear, a copper-fused raw amber pendant, a honey-hued polished oak charm and a red-violet despanal blackberry. ---- A Knot-Carved Pale Tanik Stand Cysaegir, Pond Lich room 4662 In the open Pond The lotus-shaped blossoms of water lilies bounce and bob on the surface of the pond, and several stepping stones lead down into the water. A family of frolicking geese creates a cacophony of sound as they playfully swim around the pond nipping at each other. A lone duck swims the circumference of a barrel, which is next to the entrance of a square cottage made of riverstone. Towering over the cottage is an old birch tree, pieces of its papery-thin bark litter the ground. You also see a knot-carved pale tanik stand with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: north, south, west On the pale tanik stand you see a back-slit coral satin dress, a back-slit lavender grey shirt, a back-slit azure raw linen shirt, a long vervain purple tunic, a currant black silk velvet tunic, a back-slit auburn silk leine, a back-slit woven cotton leine, a pleated myrtle green saephua, an alpine blue saephua, a gold-toned silken saephua, a slate blue calico saephua, a bright cyan silk saephua, a delicate silver flyrsilk saephua, a back-slit ramie linen chemise, a back-slit carnelian doublet, a back-slit brushed suede doublet, a turquoise jacquard robe, a thanot blue silk linen robe, a floor-length paeline robe, some blue vaalorn pauldrons, a pair of broad leather pauldrons, some tiered pale bronze pauldrons, a pair of curved faenor pauldrons and some sculpted dark leather pauldrons. ---- Linens and Wings Cysaegir, Linsandrych Common Lich room 4654 a freshly cut path leading off into the forest and Wings, Autumn Glade Tall trees adorned with colorful autumn leaves ring the small clearing, casting the surroundings into dappled shade. The bustling sounds of the nearby festival are muted through the undergrowth and fallen leaves, and a sense of peace pervades the area. Ropes suspended from a cluster of nearby pine trees hold aloft some woven lengths of cloth to create a small pavilion. Obvious paths: none Trees: The tall trees surrounding the clearing are clad in a brilliant display of golden and sunset hued leaves. Hanging from the branches of a nearby willow tree are a number of dangling hooks. On the dangling hooks you see a suede-reinforced hemp saephua embroidered with golden dragonflies, a gauzy muslin saephua dip dyed soft shades of indigo and grape, a soft cocoa-brown cotton saephua with knotted coral-hued fringes and an unbleached linen saephua patterned with sepia-toned acorns. Undergrowth: Glancing at the undergrowth, you notice a freshly cut path leading back to town. Leaves: Almost covered by the fluttering drifts of leaves are a wooden trunk and a leather trunk. Wooden Trunk: The wooden trunk sits propped open amidst a growing pile of leaves. A small note has been attached to its front. In the Common language, it reads: :The various shirts and tunics in these trunks are specially crafted to accomodate those with wings. :A skilled seamstress or couturier should be able to further customize them to your preferences. :Please make sure to look at and examine them closely! :~K In the wooden trunk you see some vibrant cinnamon-hued leggings, some dark pewter leggings, a flowing mahogany skirt, some unbleached linen divided skirts, a long white tunic, a fitted russet jerkin, a knee-length sage green tunic and a peasant blouse. Leather trunk: The leather trunk sits propped open amidst a growing pile of leaves. A small note has been attached to its front. In the leather trunk you see some cream twill trousers, some trim grey pants, some snug buckskin breeches, some flared sepia velvet trousers, a tailored slate-grey doublet, a buttoned russet shirt, a fitted absinthe green tunic and a cord-laced poet shirt. Pavilion: A small brass-edged footlocker sits near the pavilion, handily pinning the entrance flap open. In the brass-edged footlocker you see some tall dark suede boots, a pair of cuffed leather half-boots, some soft-soled linen slippers and some polished chestnut buskins. and Wings, Winter Nook Fine lengths of woven linen suspended from the nearby trees form the breezy walls and ceiling of this cozy nook. The smell of freshly fallen pine needles suffuses the small area, mingling with the scent of a flickering beeswax candle swirled with bright red cranberry and cinnamon set atop a polished wooden case. Tucked into the back corners of the nook are a pair of large traveling trunks. Obvious exits: out Candle: The candle is lit. In the wooden case you see some polished ebon-toed boots, some tall leather boots, some pointed leather shoes and some dainty silver-toed slippers. Trunks: You see a pair of large traveling trunks. The trunks each bear a small handwritten note. Looking at the trunks, you see a large leather trunk and a large brass-trimmed trunk. In the Common language, it reads: :The various gowns, robes, and tunics in these trunks are specially crafted to accomodate those with wings. :A skilled seamstress or couturier should be able to further customize them to your preferences. :Please make sure to look at and examine them closely! :~K Leather trunk: A small handwritten note has been attached to its front. In the leather trunk you see a simple white robe, a narrow sapphire blue robe, a pressed black shirt, a charcoal grey shirt, some supple doeskin pants, some trim satin-panelled breeches, some dark indigo dress breeches and some black wool trousers. Brass-trimmed trunk: A small handwritten note has been attached to its front. In the brass-trimmed trunk you see an ornate malachite-green dress, a sleek amethyst gown, a wispy pale blue gown, a cranberry column gown, a soft crimson wool saephua, a green lambswool saephua, a lustrous cobalt silk saephua and a layered orchid silk saephua. ---- Panoply Pavilion Cysaegir, Brook Lich room 9686 an elaborate linen-draped pavilion Pavilion Hanging from a sturdy carved thanot support beam, a line of softly glowing titian glass orbs runs the length of the room, flickering every so often with inner bursts of fiery gold light. Soft, expertly woven linen forms the tented walls, offering a surprising respite from the busier grounds outside. A circle of black fel chests sits in the center of the room, apart from a stone-inset elm wardrobe and a wide-legged rosewood bureau flanking a narrow tiger maple closet. Obvious exits: south, out In the black fel chests you see a long-sleeved ramie silk tunic, a simply cut brushed suede doublet, an ebon-traced silk velvet doublet, a beryl green linen doublet, a fel-buttoned grey suede doublet, an austere dark brushed leather doublet, a silver-wefted pale flyrsilk shirt, a pine-on-ivory jacquard shirt, a backless silk linen tunic and a back-slitted auburn paeline tunic. In the elm wardrobe you see a draped column gown, an airy blue column gown, a nacreous violet column gown, a layered celadon column gown and a gardenia white column gown. In the rosewood bureau you see some chestnut leather pants, some cuffed royal blue pants, some twilled raven black breeches, a pair of umber tweed breeches and a pair of green suede leggings. In the tiger maple closet you see a flowing ramie linen toqua, a knee-length green muslin toqua, a bronzed silk linen toqua, a sleeveless toqua, a rich wine-colored toqua, a plum-hued damask toqua, a tailored ramie silk toqua, a narrow toqua, a front-split slate grey toqua and a delicate paeline toqua. Pavilion, Alcove An adjacent alcove tapers off from the spacious pavilion to provide a more secluded spot for shopping. The eastern wall holds a mosaic blue glass jewelry case, while the western displays a dark lavender haon cabinet. Obvious exits: north In the blue glass case you see a vaalin-caged back pendant, a rowan and elm back pendant, a thanot anemone back pendant, an ivory-ringed lapis back pendant, a trio of spun glass back pendants, an obsidian back pendant, a thin ora back pendant, a silk-string back pendant, a faenor back pendant, a moonstone back pendant, a scarlet leather back pendant, a black willow back pendant, a quartet of sea glass back pendants, a flora-carved cedar back pendant, a short silver back pendant, a three-tiered pearl back pendant, a gold-chained back pendant, a sculpted gold wire back pendant, a heart-shaped ruic back pendant, a rosewood back pendant, a dragonfly mosaic back pendant, a pointed back pendant, a white vaalorn back pendant, a quartz teardrop back pendant and a mist blue opal back pendant. In the lavender haon cabinet you see a collection of silk linen bracelets, a sleek brushed leather cuff, a narrowly rolled back tote, a cylindrical back satchel and a shadowy ramie linen haversack. ---- A Polished Rowan Cart Cysaegir, Waterwheels Lich room 4666 In the open Waterwheels Magnificent rose bushes with deep-pink petals that fade to a white toward their centers are in full bloom alongside a millpond. Dual waterwheels rotate simultaneously as its paddles dip in and out of the water, occasionally strong gusts of winds sprays droplets of water everywhere as if a fine rain is falling. Spiderwebs of clematis creep along the grey walls of a rustic stone mill. Every so often a loud clanging sound echoes from somewhere behind the building. You also see a silk-paneled haon arbor, a polished rowan cart shaded by a coquelicot silk canopy with some stuff on it and a hollowed stump. Obvious paths: south In the rowan cart you see a side-tied green silk skirt, a wrapped off-white linen skirt, a silk back pendant, a thin silver back pendant, a slender platinum back pendant, a pale silk back pendant, a lavender haon back pendant, a rowan-beaded back pendant, a tiered green malachite back pendant, a looped rose gold back pendant, an intense cobalt blue saephua, a silver-banded ivory cambric saephua, a cross-folded incarnadine saephua and a side-draped plum charmeuse saephua. On the rowan cart you see a lustrous persimmon back pendant, a delicate mint green dupioni mantle, a buttery soft doeskin mantle, a rich jacquard toqua, a sweeping ramie silk toqua, a back-slit sable charmeuse cloak, a deeply hooded cloak, a long rectangular pack, an elongated cylindrical pack, a narrowly rolled wool tote, a columnar brushed suede haversack, some dark leather brigandine and a prominent silver-framed sign. In the Common language, it reads: :Take note that the brigandine and leathers have been tailored for wings and may only be worn by those of the aelotoi race. Please buy with caution!! The other garments sold here are wearable by all people and persuasions. :~Cyraeni~ ---- The Scarlet Oak Cysaegir, Vista Knoll Lich room 4651 a vibrant silk tent Scarlet Oak, Turning Leaves Vibrant silk in crimson, scarlet, gold, and auburn has been carefully arranged over a framework of gnarled oak branches. A carpet of dried russet and ochre leaves crunch under foot and the scent of rich damp soil spreads throughout the tent. A brisk wind enters through the tent flap and stirs the leaves occasionally. You also see a silk tent flap, a rustic oak table with some stuff on it and a woven grass basket. Obvious exits: north On the oak table you see a vial of fawn brown paint, a vial of dark butternut paint, a vial of pale cornsilk paint, a vial of matte black paint, a vial of burnished ochre paint, a vial of golden amber paint, a vial of pear green paint, a vial of deep merlot paint, a vial of muted copper paint, a vial of gilded bronze paint, a vial of cider brown paint, a vial of light cinnamon paint, a vial of harvest gold paint, a vial of burnt orange paint and a vial of persimmon red paint. In the grass basket you see a bundle of carmine tanager fletchings, a bundle of bronze robin fletchings, a bundle of chestnut wren fletchings, a bundle of banded turkey fletchings, a bundle of mocha sparrow fletchings, a bundle of dusky quail fletchings, a bundle of cream-swept owl fletchings, a bundle of pumpkin oriole fletchings, a bundle of navy magpie fletchings, a bundle of speckled falcon fletchings, a bundle of sleek blackbird fletchings, a bundle of ivory chickadee fletchings, a bundle of vivid cardinal fletchings, a bundle of tawny hawk fletchings and a bundle of azure bluejay fletchings. Scarlet Oak, Falling Leaves Tendrils of smoke curl languidly from burning embers in a small iron stove in an attempt to keep the chill autumn air at bay. Several wool blankets are heaped in a pile in front of the stove, providing a spot for gathering. Various pegs and shelves around the tent display an assortment of wares for sale. You also see an unpolished oak rack with some stuff on it and a gnarled oak table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: south Stove: The stove rests above the floor on a square brick platform. A basket of sticks rests nearby to serve as fuel for the fire. On the wooden pegs you see a rigid leather thigh-quiver inset with cherry amber slats, a low-slung dark suede hip-quiver, a dark plum suede fletching satchel, an olive suede coat with bone-beaded armbands on the sleeves and an ivory quilted leather quiver. Shelves: You see several shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see some light oak shelves, some dark oak shelves, some sturdy oak shelves and several shelves. On the light oak shelves you see an open-back dark leather corset structured with pale bone, a pair of pale taupe canvas trousers laced in the front, some hip-slung ivory suede pants and a layered ecru cotton tunic. On the dark oak shelves you see a pale suede three-finger tab, a trio of bronze-dipped feathers, a cherry amber almond-shaped pendant, an oiled coffee leather three-fingered glove and a small parchment note. In the Common language, it reads: :The items on this shelf are magical in nature and will aid you in the following ways: :Pendant ~ A spell to aid skinning :Glove ~ A spell to help you blend in with your surroundings :Finger tab ~ Improves your skill in archery :Feathers ~ Improves your ability to be dextrous On the sturdy oak shelves you see a bundle of rhimar arrowheads, a bundle of zorchar arrowheads, a bundle of gornar arrowheads, a bundle of drakar arrowheads, a muted scarlet dagger inset with cider-hued amber, a muted scarlet drill inset with cider-hued amber and a muted scarlet razor inset with cider-hued amber. On the oak rack you see a pale linden composite bow with faenor-traced leaves, a gnarled oak short bow stained a deep olive, a knotted red cedar crossbow with a bone-inlaid stock and a fine-grain maple long bow banded with polished antler. On the oak table you see a burnt orange cylinder carved with pumpkins, a lustrous applewood cylinder, a rustic crate of pallid birch branches, a pale ash crate carved with the image of a stag, a rough-hewn black pine case, an acorn-carved oak case and a small vellum sign. In the Common language, it reads: :The items on this table will change the appearance of your ranger made imbeddable items. The cylinders are for wristlets/anklets, the crates are for wands/rods and the cases are for amulets. :Look for me during the festival, as I will be offering to make them permanent for some of my customers. ~ Anfala ---- Skin Deep Cysaegir, Retreat Lich room 4667 a colorful modwir wagon Deep The modwir walls of the wagon are stained with an assortment of colored inks. Splashes of red and blue mix with greens and other hues to form a colorful mess. Dozens of glass-paned lanterns hang from ceiling beams and hooks on the walls, providing an ample amount of light within the wagon. You also see a modwir-framed tattoo display, a rectangular steel-framed mirror, a large brilliant blue notice, a shiny red mithril sign, a braided blue leather curtain and a portly bearded tattoo artist. Obvious exits: out Tattoo display shows the various designs available for tattoos, 25 at a time. Look at the display for another 25 designs. There are currently up to 846 possible tattoo designs. In the Common language, it reads: :Stock tattoos: 25,000 silvers. :The following terms and conditions will be held true to all customers, regardless of race or bribery. :We will endeavor to provide each and every customer with a fine piece of artwork that they can be happy with forever. In order to do this, we require you to help as well. By abiding by the following list of guidelines, we can make your visit as pleasant, painless and as permanent as we can. :Tattoos can only be done in the following areas: :Head - will be covered by a helm if one is worn. :Neck - will always be visible. :Back - Covered by armor, cloaks, backpacks etc. :Shoulder - Covered by armor and cloaks. :Chest - Covered by armor and shirts. :Arm - Covered by greaves. :Wrist - will always be visible. :Finger - will always be visible. :Waist - Covered by belts. :Thigh - Covered by pants and skirts. :Leg - Covered by greaves. :Foot - Covered by boots. :Ear - will always be visible. :Ankle - will always be visible. :Other - Other areas may be possible in certain instances, but they must always be visible. Hence, they will NOT be placed in other, less obvious areas. ::EX: Face - good ::Sole of foot - no good :************** IMPORTANT *************** :THE TATTOO ARTISTS RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE -ANY- TATTOO IDEA, CONCEPT, DRAWING, PHRASE, WORDING, OR LOCATION FOR A TATTOO. VULGAR, TASTELESS, AND OFFENSIVE TATTOO REQUESTS WILL BE FLATLY DENIED. THE ARTISTS ARE THE FINAL JUDGE OF THE ARTWORK THAT THEY WILL DO, AND WILL NOT BE DISPUTED. :Make absolutely sure that you have a concept for a tattoo that fits you, that you will be happy to have for the remainder of your life and that fits within the guidelines expressed above. :NO TATTOO WILL EVER BE REMOVED OR ALTERED BY ANY MERCHANT so make sure you get what you want, or don't get one at all. Deep, Backroom The modwir walls within this small enclosed room are cleaner than the remainder of the wagon. Small splotches of pink and red ink are the only blemishes on the polished modwir surfaces. A small table and two chairs sit in the middle of the area. Glass-paned lanterns hang from overhead beams and bronze hooks on the wall. You also see a rectangular steel-framed mirror and a glass-topped rectangular modwir table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the rectangular table you see a cup of chocolate and coffee and a jar of pale pink cream. ---- A Small Flower-Painted Jade Green Cart Cysaegir, Linsandrych Common Lich room 4653 In the open Linsandrych Common Placed strategically under a leafy arbor for shade, a vine-carved bench hides in the darkness. Interrupting the natural beauty of a grassy knoll sprinkled with a scattering of buttercups is a lattice-worked gazebo. A slate-paved walkway that snakes through flowering bushes and trees leads toward the steps of the structure. Gorgeous bell-shaped flowers in shades of blue and pink encircle the base of a pedestal upon which a magnificent gold statue of an elven man is perched. You also see a small flower-painted jade green cart, a tiered serving table adorned with rosewood and thanot marquetry with some stuff on it, a huge deep burgundy silk pavilion and a long ramp winding up and around a massive tree. Obvious paths: southeast, southwest, northwest In the jade green cart you see a magenta silk skirt, a salorisa pink skirt, an ametrine silk skirt, a flounced faille silk skirt, a gauzy grey muslin skirt, an absinthe green silk gown, a fitted yellow silk gown, a taffeta-skirted gown, a bronze silk satin gown and a snow white silk gown. ---- Sweet Surrender Cysaegir, Linsandrych Common Lich room 4654 a quaint blue-striped wagon Surrender Cushy rugs in a variety of colors are spread across the floor, overlapping to form a patchwork of carpeting. The walls of the wagon are painted a soft, robin's egg blue, and strings of small, brightly colored paper lanterns are draped across the space in a crisscrossing design. Along the sides of the wagon, tiered tables hold an assortment of goodies and sundry items, while at the back is an overstuffed light green chair. Obvious exits: out You see some tables. Looking at the tables, you see a vibrant yellow table, a pale pink table and a dusky violet table. On the yellow table you see a massive oak candy trunk, an autumnal patchwork candy pouch, a pale violet marbrinus candy pouch, a russet and saffron candy pouch, a cloisonne gold candy tin, a sun-embossed bronze candy tin, a blue-whorled white candy tin, a pumpkin-hued round candy box, a leaf-shaped ruby fel candy box and a square cerulean candy box. On the pink table you see a red-sprinkled white chocolate leaf, a small butterscotch haystack, a crescent of smooth dark chocolate, a lemon-filled chocolate truffle, a square chocolate caramel, some chocolatey roasted pecans, a piece of buttery almond toffee and a short candied sesame seed bar. On the violet table you see an oversized apricot lollipop, some chewy watermelon taffy, a wedge-shaped piece of apple candy, a peach-swirl raspberry lollipop, a moon-shaped blueberry lollipop, a crimson piece of cherry candy, a soft-centered lime candy and some gummy winterberry candy. ---- That's a Wrap Cysaegir, Brook Lich room 9686 a silver satin silk-festooned pavilion a Wrap Swaths of jewel-toned mesh drape down the shiny silver satin walls, each one moving slightly from the warm air wafting in through the entrance. A long narrow metal rack stands across from a series of shiny metal hooks, with just enough room between the two pieces to traverse east. Obvious exits: east, out On the narrow metal rack you see a cropped pale gold silk bodice trimmed with tiny bells, a loose red silk half-bodice sewn with tiny bells, a dark green silk bodice decorated with white bells, a low-cut black linen bodice boasting bright red bells, a wrapped white linen bodice dangling tiers of pastel bells, a pale golden charmeuse wrap skirt, a hibiscus-patterned red and white silk wrap skirt, a pale blue silk wrap skirt patterned with green ferns, a folded black linen wrap skirt and a slanted white linen wrap skirt with a raised floral pattern. On the shiny metal hooks you see a diaphanous gold-shot amber scarf, a diaphanous jungle green scarf, a tiered copper chain anklet strung with large bells, a thin silver anklet strung with gold bells, a thrice-wrapped copper bracelet dangling tiny bells and a series of belled silver bracelets. a Wrap Jewel-toned mesh drapes in swaths across the silver satin ceiling of the pavilion. A pair of dancer mannequins stand in the center of the room, frozen in a perpetual dance. A floor-to-ceiling swath of gauzy silver silk drape drapes off a private area. Obvious exits: west On the dancer mannequins you see a sheer dark blue silk scarf, a diaphanous silver-shot ice blue silk scarf, a silver-shot pale gossamer face-veil, an icy blue silk bodice dangling bells from the cropped hem, a crystal-spangled pale blue silk wrap skirt, a blue tinted silver-belled anklet, a diaphanous terracotta-hued scarf, a diaphanous fiery crimson scarf, an orange and flame red silk face-veil, a bell-trimmed red silk bodice with sheer orange sleeves, an orange and red silk wrap skirt and a narrow rose gold anklet dangling tiny red bells. a Wrap, Work Room The far corner of the pavilion has been sectioned off by a silver silk drape to provide a private space. Jewel-toned silk scarves, in rich hues ranging from dark garnet to bright emerald to warm amber, float overhead on an unseen breeze. Obvious exits: none ---- A Tiered Serving Table Cysaegir, Linsandrych Common Lich room 4653 In the open Linsandrych Common Placed strategically under a leafy arbor for shade, a vine-carved bench hides in the darkness. Interrupting the natural beauty of a grassy knoll sprinkled with a scattering of buttercups is a lattice-worked gazebo. A slate-paved walkway that snakes through flowering bushes and trees leads toward the steps of the structure. Gorgeous bell-shaped flowers in shades of blue and pink encircle the base of a pedestal upon which a magnificent gold statue of an elven man is perched. You also see a small flower-painted jade green cart, a tiered serving table adorned with rosewood and thanot marquetry with some stuff on it, a huge deep burgundy silk pavilion and a long ramp winding up and around a massive tree. Obvious paths: southeast, southwest, northwest On the serving table you see some slender dried persimmon strips, a cup of persimmon leaf tea and a glossy vibrant orange persimmon. ---- Wing It Cysaegir, Copse Lich room 9688 an open-air shop It Bright red swathes of gossamer hang down from the tall poles bordering the open-air shop space, swirling slightly with any errant breeze. Embroidered with sweeping persimmon tree patterns, silk banners hang between the lower halves of the poles, forming makeshift walls. Behind a wooden table propping up a roughly carved sign is a small curtained-off area. Obvious paths: north, out For our winged family, we offer the following: Available choices for Wings for anyone of your race are: are no available choices for you at this time. Our apologies! For our winged family, we offer the following: Available choices for Wings for anyone of your race are: 1. shimmering, richly hued cerulean 2. cyan-veined pale golden 3. narrow, elongated white-veined azure 4. rounded blueberry-hued 5. sparkling dusky blue 6. oval, shimmering green 7. black-veined mint green 8. long shimmering silver 9. slender gilt-hued 10. dark gold-veined sepia 11. vibrantly hued emerald green 12. shimmering white-veined sky blue 13. oval ecru 14. shimmering chocolate brown 15. blue-veined sparkling green 16. long, oval shimmering viridian 17. elongated moss green 18. black-veined, emerald green shimmering 19. dark blue, gently curved oval 20. pale blue-veined, sparkling dark brown Services cost 15000 silvers. Please ORDER your choice by number at any time. It, Costumery Centered in the area, four wooden tables are wedged together, displaying a collection of wings and a carved wooden sign. A series of tall, white aspen poles stand up in the dirt, red silk banners hanging between their lower halves like walls. Draping down in whimsical folds from the tops of the poles, red gossamer stirs delicately in the passing breeze. Obvious paths: south In the Common language, it reads: :Costume wings! Every aelotoi needs some! On the wooden table you see some white oak wings, a pair of tattered satin wings, some pale blue marbrinus wings, a pair of bark-patterned wings, a pair of jagged-edged wings, some autumnal-hued wings, some mossbark wings, a pair of ebonwood wings, a pair of thin mistwood wings, some dark silver satin wings, some lavender wings, a pair of pale copper wings and a pair of red silk wings. ---- Ylima Pala Cysaegir, Tribute Lich room 4658 an iron-wheeled white monir wagon Pala Cobalt glass windows cast subtle blue hues against the whitewashed walls of the wagon, and bathe a collection of potted herbs and plants on the sills in an eerie light. Smooth, ivory-silver stones form a spacious hearth that is built over a round-belled copper stove on the back wall. A scrubbed birch chopping block and a small limestone table sit at the heart of the room. Obvious exits: out On the spacious hearth you see a star-etched sea blue marble cruet, a violet-gold crystalline vial, a snowy glass bottle, a spiral-chased green jade flasket, a thin-necked smoky quartz ampulla (agility), a sigil-stamped stoneware amphora and a lilac-pressed ivory parchment notice. In the Common language, it reads: :For purchase on this hearth are some of my herbal and floral teas. :Only my fellow Aelotoi will be able to enjoy their enhancive effects on the soul. :''-Liraquin'' On the birch chopping block you see some smoked wild boar stew, some sliced wine-sauced quail, a fillet of grilled salmon, a bowl of rich morel mushroom soup, a fiddlehead fern salad, some purple and green olives, some chilled lemon-zested water, a snifter of white peach liquor and a glass of violet petal wine. On the limestone table you see a nacreous paper white bottle, a faint hibiscus pink bottle, a milky-swirled sky blue bottle, a lustrous vaalin-hued bottle, a scintillating eahnor red bottle, a glossy opalescent grey bottle, a burnished vivid copper bottle, a matte navy blue bottle, a gleaming rich bronze bottle and a gold-sheened dark viridian bottle. Category:Festivals